1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to a wedge connector.
2. Prior Art
European Patent Office publication No. EP 0810688 discloses a wedge connector for piercing through insulated conductors. U.K. patent publication No. 2065994 also discloses a wedge connector with a wedge capable of piercing through insulation on a conductor. U.S. Pat. No. 5,679,031 discloses retention barbs on a wedge connector shell.